


Miłość pod kontrolą

by JoanDoePL



Category: Vampire Miyu
Genre: F/F, Hypnotism, Romance, Yuri
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanDoePL/pseuds/JoanDoePL
Relationships: Miyu/OC
Kudos: 1





	Miłość pod kontrolą

Miyu dogoniła shinmę, kiedy ta stała tuż przed rozjarzonym lampionami parkiem. Wieczorny festyn sprowadził tu wielu ludzi, szukających bliskości, radości, ciepła we wspólnocie. Wysoka, rudowłosa kobieta zatrzymała się, patrząc na strażniczkę, która podeszła do niej. Lśniąca mistycznym płomieniem kula unosiła się nad dłonią Miyu, jakby była jeszcze jednym z wielu światełek, które tej nocy rozjaśniały ciemność.

\- To już koniec - powiedziała Miyu. - Dość tej zabawy w kotka i myszkę.  
\- Istotnie – karminowe usta demona otworzyły się. Shinma spojrzała na stojącą przed nią strażniczkę. - Jesteś śliczna, wiesz?  
Miyu trochę zaskoczył fakt, że demon prawi jej komplementy. - Masz jakieś życzenia, zanim odeślę cię do ciemności? - spytała.  
\- Tak, jedno. Chciałabym posmakować twoich warg i sprawdzić, czy są tak samo czerwone jak krew, którą pijesz.  
Miyu wzdrygnęła się.  
\- Daj spokój z żartami... - zaczęła, ale shinma uniosła rękę. Blask wszystkich świateł, które błyszczały na atramentowym niebie na chwilę skupił się w jej dłoni, po czym pchnięty naprzód otoczył zaskoczoną strażniczkę. Miyu na chwilę straciła poczucie rzeczywistości, otoczona przez wielobarwne, świetliste tornado. 

Kiedy je odzyskała, ze zdumieniem spostrzegła, że unosi się w powietrzu, trzymana w ramionach przez rudowłosą shinmę. Kobieta demon uśmiechnęła się do niej, po czym pocałowała ją. Miyu usiłowała coś powiedzieć, ale na próżno. Przyjemny, słodki zapach odurzył ją, podobnie jak słodycz pocałunku. Ciepłe, pełne wargi oraz długi język dały jej obcą, nieznaną do tej pory przyjemność. Strażniczka poczuła, że traci kontrolę, była jak mały szczeniak, trzymany i pieszczony przez swoją panią. Nim się zorientowała, spijała kolejne pocałunki z ust shinmy, która delikatnie gładziła jej alabastrową skórę.

Gdy kobieta demon przerwała pocałunek i położyła Miyu na ziemi, ta wydawała się jakby w transie. Kobieta zrobiła krok do tyłu, cofając się, ale Miyu odruchowo objęła dłońmi jej nogę. Jej złote oczy płonęły z oddania i uwielbienia.  
\- Proszę... pani... - wyszeptała. Shinma uśmiechnęła się i wyciągnęła naprzód dłoń, na której strażniczka złożyła pocałunek.  
\- Z czystą przyjemnością – powiedziała kobieta demon, kładąc dłoń na głowie obłaskawionej strażniczki.


End file.
